Aijin kankei
by toga-izayoi
Summary: Un amour secret nait entre deux êtres complètement différent et qui on une vie qu'ils ne peuvent partager totalement ensemble.


Aijin kankei  
  
Mot de Toga & Izayoi : Nous sommes fière de vous présenter notre première fic que nous avons fait pour vous. Certes, il est vrai que l'auteur n'est pas les deux. Mais nous avons décidée en commun le déroulement de cette fic. Il est donc prévue que l'on mettra le nom de l'auteur quand il y en aura qu'un seul. Par contre, nous tenons à vous dire que ce n'est pas notre première fic que nous avons crée. Si vous vous demandez qui nous sommes réellement, nous pouvons vous dire qui nous sommes réellement dans les prochains moments à venir de cette fic.

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯

Mot de Toga : Pourquoi aijin kankei comme titre. Vous allez le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres. Mais sachez que je l'écris avec la complicité de Izayoi. Je suis peut-être l'auteur, mais je ne veux pas avoir le mérite à moi toute seule. J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec une infirme parti dit par Izayoi et je tiens sincèrement qu'elle ait le respect qui lui est dû, celui d'auteur aussi. Pour ma part, je suis fière de composer avec ma jeune cousine. Ben quoi, je n'ai plus vraiment 15 ans et je n'ai pas encore 30 ans. Pis je ne divulguerais jamais mon age en publique sauf si on me le demande.

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯

Disclaim : Tous les personnages de cette fic ne nous appartiennent pas malheureusement, sauf certains. L'univers de Inuyasha appartient à Rumino Takahashi.  
  
Auteur : Toga Créer le : septembre 7, 2004

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯

Personnage :  
Toga Yoshida : 25 ans Izayoi 

Yamagushi : 21 ans

Shiori Yoshida : 24 ans

Sesshomaru Yoshida : 5 ans

Tomoko Ito : 21ans

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯

Chapitre 1 :  
La rentrée  
  
Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, quand le réveille matin d'Izayoi sonna. Elle se levait de son lit en s'étirant. Une nouvelle vie dans ce monde d'humain où les démons cohabitaient en paix. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il n'était que 6 heure 30, Elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour sa première journée à l'Université. Elle vivait seule dans un grand appartement payé par ses parents. Elle entrait dans une grande salle de bain de couleur verte émeraude. Elle prit alors, dans un armoire, une serviette de couleur crème. Elle se déshabillait et entrait sous la douche. Elle pouvait sentir l'eau chaude détendre les muscles de sa nuque. Elle commençait à tremper ses long cheveux noirs. Elle lavait alors ses cheveux. Après trente minutes, elle sorti enfin de la salle de bain. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle prit la direction de sa garde-robe qui se trouvait juste à droite au fond de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et jetait un regard. Elle en sorti une belle robe bleu ciel à petite bretelle d'été. Elle l'enfilait et allait par la suite à la cuisine préparer son petit déjeuner. Après quelque secondes, elle quittait son appartement en route vers l'Université. Elle prit la direction de l'ascenseur, car elle habitait au troisième étages. Rendu en bas, elle montait dans une Tiburon de couleur bleu foncé et s'en alla vers l'Université.  
  
Le soleil venait à peine de se lever qu'on pouvait entendre une petite voix enfantine crier dans la maison. Il était que 6 heure quand Sesshomaru entrait dans la chambre de ses parents. Toga dormait d'un sommeil léger. Le bruit de son fils le réveilla dès qu'il sauta dans le lit en criant.  
  
- Papa, dit Sesshomaru avec un grand sourire  
  
La seule chose que Sesshomaru tira de son père fut des grognements, ce qui réveilla sa mère Shiori. Elle regardait son fils avec une jolie sourire. Sesshomaru s'assoyait sur le lit en brassant son père à nouveau. Mais il ne fit qui mettre encore plus son père de mauvaise humeur et grogner encore plus. Toga détestait énormément quand son fils venait le réveiller aussi tôt le matin.  
  
- Otôsan (1), s'il te plaît, lève toi, supplia Sesshomaru.  
- Tu as gagner, répondit Toga marabout.  
  
Sesshomaru souriait de pleine dent. Il savait comment avoir l'attention de son père à chaque fois. Toga se leva de son lit en tirant les couvertures et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en face de sa chambre. Elle était d'un joli vert forêt. Toga était suivit de près par Sesshomaru, son fils de 5 ans. Il regarda Sesshomaru.  
  
- Sesshomaru, tu ne peux me suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui dit-il en grognant. - Demo (2) otôsan, dit son fils.  
- Laisse-moi faire mes besoins en paix. Kuso (3), dit Toga hors de lui.  
  
Sesshomaru s'en alla directement voir sa mère en pleurant. Il ne supportait pas de voir son père en colère. Surtout quand il ignorait la cause. Toga qui avait passé une, presque totalité, nuit blanche à préparer ses affaire pour une nouvelle entrer à l'Université. Toga était un bon père de famille en plus d'être le meilleur professeur d'éducation physique et entraîneur de hockey intérieur féminin. Il en était fier. Maintenant il allait avoir de nouveaux élèves et une nouvelle équipe à entraîner. Il n'avait que ça à se soucier en plus de mener sa vie avec sa petite famille. Shiori consolait son fils quand Toga sorti de la salle de bain. Toga le regardait en train de pleurer.  
  
- Quand deviendras-tu un homme mon petit Sesshomaru. Tu sais que c'est une journée de rentrée pour moi et tu me réveille si tôt.  
  
Sesshomaru se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Shiori consolait son fils du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle le serrait très fort contre son cœur. Sesshomaru se calma quelque peu. Toga était parti dans la chambre pour fouiller dans sa garde-robe. Il sortit alors un pantalon de couleur noir avec une chemise blanche. Pour une rentré, il ne pouvait se permettre de s'habiller en vêtement traditionnelle de professeur d'éducation physique. Mais il pris quand même le soin de les apporter avec lui, car pour faire le cours, il en avait de besoin. Il descendit alors au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il alla vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit un paquet de crêpe Eggo. Sesshomaru descendit seul voir son père.  
  
- Tu en veux, demanda Toga en regardant le bambin de 8 ans.  
- Hai (4), répondit Sesshomaru enjoué - Tu en veux combien, demanda-t-il en lui passant la main sur la tête.  
  
Sesshomaru ne savait combien il en voulait. Il hésitait beaucoup avant de répondre. Il regardait son père avec des yeux un peu gourmand. Toga pouvait bien lire dans le regard de son fils qu'il en voulait beaucoup. Il se mit alors à rire.  
  
- Petit coquin. Tu fais ton gourmand. Que penses-tu si on commençait par une seul, dit Toga toujours le sourire aux lèvre.  
- D'accord, répondit alors Sesshomaru tout heureux de voir son père dans une meilleure humeur.  
  
Sesshomaru regardait toujours son père faire son déjeuner et le sien en même temps. Il savait que Toga préparait tout avec amour. Il était le meilleur cuisinier qu'il avait connu. Même sa mère ne préparait jamais d'aussi bon repas comme ceux de Toga. Sesshomaru se trouvais changeux. Il avait même des dîners envieux des autres enfants de son école. Sesshomaru allait à l'école pour les démons dans son genre. Toga ne voulait pas trop que son fils soit mal traiter par des humains indigne de confiance dans les écoles publiques. Toga avait donc inscrit son fils dans une école privé pour qu'il y reçoivent la meilleur éducation possible digne de son rang. Toga lui tendit alors une assiette avec une crêpe pleine de sirop. Sesshomaru s'en léchait les lèvres tellement il aimait ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux. Shiori arriva avec une petite pile de vêtements qu'elle tendit à Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru se retourna alors vers sa mère. Il prit les vêtements et alla en courant vers sa chambre. Elle était d'un bleu profond, comme un ciel d'un nuit de pleine lune. Il enfila une paire de salopette brune avec un jolie chandail avec un petit chiot dessiner sur le devant du chandail. Il mit une paire de bas noir et courut vite rejoindre son père qui se trouvait en bas et qui l'attendait avant de manger. Toga ne supportait pas qu'on se fils mange sans lui. L'Université prenait beaucoup de son temps. Et il en avait que très peu pour être avec son fils. Sesshomaru arriva à la hauteur de Toga, qui était déjà à la table.  
  
- Te voilà enfin, dit Toga en voyant Sesshomaru arriver en courrant.  
  
Sesshomaru se contentait de sourire. Toga adorait voir le sourire de son fils égayer ses journées. Même si elle avait quelque peu commencer mal. Toga déposa une assiette sur la table et Sesshomaru se mit alors à manger. Le voir manger ainsi fit sourire Toga et Shiori. Shiori arriva ensuite à la table avec un bol de céréale spécialement fait pour un régime. Elle se trouvait toujours trop grosse depuis qu'elle avait eut Sesshomaru. Elle ne désirait plus en avoir d'autre. Toga ne supportait point de la voir agir ainsi.  
  
- Ne cois-tu pas que tu devrais arrêter ton régime de fou, s'exclama Toga.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.  
- Je te signal que tu es ma femme. Et je veux pas te voir dépérire en mangeant comme tu le fait.  
- Ça ne te regarde pas ce que je fais avec mon corps. À ce que je sache il ne t'appartient pas, répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
Toga ne la regarda plus et ne répondit point. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais son regard était plein de méprit pour ce régime force. Shiori prit alors quelques bouche et après s'arrêta net et alla jeter le reste dans la toilette. Toga fou de rage qu'elle ne mangeait peu se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
  
- Shiori, dit-il en hurlant presque. - Sukoshi damatte kudasai (5), répondit sèchement Shiori.  
- Pourquoi je le devrais, demanda Toga.  
- Laisse-moi faire comme je l'entends.  
  
Toga lui pris le bras assez fort pour la retenir. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir que si elle ne calmait pas Toga qu'il allait prendre sa forme de démon.  
  
- Onegai simasu (6) Toga, répondit Shiori. Iikagen ni shiro (7).  
  
Toga revint à la réalité en voyant le regard apeuré de Shiori. Shiori avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais au par avant elle n'avait vu Toga être si en colère, même en vers son fils.  
  
- Que t'arrive-t-il, se dit Shiori toujours en train de le fixer du regard.  
  
Il la lâcha sur le moment. Il ne comprenait plus trop son comportement.  
  
- Shiori gomennasai (8), répondit-il  
  
Shiori le regardait toujours. Il pouvait voir la peur se lire dans son regard. Elle qu'il aimait tellement, il l'avait effrayer, même blesser. Des larmes se mirent alors à couler sur les joues rose de Shiori. Sesshomaru arrivait en trombe. Il vit alors sa mère en train de verser des larmes et son père qui lui retenait encore le bras. Il voulait les séparer, mais ignorait la cause. Il les regardait impuissant face à cette situation. Toga lâchait Shiori et la laissait tomber dans ses bras. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la réconforter.  
  
- Je devrais t'écouter, répondit-elle. Tu as raison de me dire que je suis assez mince comme ça. Que je n'ai pas besoin de maigrir. - Chut, dit Toga. J'aurais jamais du être fou de rage après toi. Je laisse trop ma colère me gagner facilement.  
- Tu n'y est pour rien, répondit-elle. C'est de ma faute.  
- Okaasan (9), dit Sesshomaru.  
  
Shiori se retourna vers son fils. Il avait des larmes qui lui montait aux yeux. Elle le pris alors dans ses bras et déposa un doux baiser sur ses petites joues. Toga s'en retourna dans la cuisine finir son petit déjeuner avant de quitter sa petite famille pour s'en aller à l'Université. Il sorti de la maison et se dirigeait vers une voiture familial verte forêt. Shiori se dirigea avec son fils proche de la porte pour dire au revoir à Toga.  
  
- À ce soir, lui dit alors Shiori.  
  
Toga se contenta de lui lancer un sourire. Sesshomaru tant qu'à lui, ne fit que lever sa petite main et envoyer une salut à son père. Il était fier de lui. Il regarda son père quitter et devenir un petit point à l'horizon et s'en retournait dans la maison par la suite. Toga était non loin de l'Université. Rendu à l'Université, il se dirigeait vers le stationnement. Il sorti de sa voiture et alla vers le pavillon des sports.  
  
Izayoi arrivait enfin à l'Université en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Tomoko. Elle se mit à chercher une place pour stationner la voiture. Une fois stationner non loin du pavillon des sport, Izayoi et Tomoko sortir de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le pavillon principale pour leur première journée. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur cassier pour y déposer leurs livres avant de prendre ensuite la direction de leur tout premier cours, soit celui de français. Rendu au local, elles entrèrent toutes les deux à l'intérieur du local. Le cours allait très bientôt commencer. Elles allèrent s'installer dans le fond du local. Le cours commença juste après qu'elle furent entre dans le local. Le professeur ferma la porte et commença à nommer les nom.  
  
- Izayoi Yamaguchi.  
- Présente, répondit-elle - Tomoko Ito, dit ensuite le professeur - Présente, dit-elle à son tour.  
  
Leur professeur continua à nommer ainsi le nom de chaque élèves pendant près de cinq minutes. Les deux jeunes commencèrent à discuter et ne portèrent aucune attention à ce que leur professeur leur disait. Après quelque minutes, leur professeur leur demandèrent de se taire. Le cours dura que trois heures. Les filles sortir du cours soulager. Izayoi du se rendre à un autre cours qu'elle n'avait pas en commun avec Tomoko. Izayoi avait un cours spéciale de langue, celui de japonais. Elle avait pris ce cours de langue en option. Elle se dépêcha à entrer au plus vite dans son cours. Elle se mit à courir quand elle vis l'heure. Il ne lui restait que deux minutes avant le début du cours. Dès son entrer, elle fonça dans un grand homme au cheveux argenté. Elle leva les yeux et l'homme en question la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait un regard très percent. Ses yeux étaient de couleur doré, comme l'or qu'on trouvait sur les bijoux. Elle détourna les yeux des siens.  
  
- Vous êtes qui mademoiselle pour arriver en retard à mon cours, demanda Toga - Yamaguchi Izayoi monsieur, répondit-elle.  
- Allez prendre place mademoiselle Izayoi, dit-il. Notre cours pourra alors commencer.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers une place libre juste en face du bureau de Toga. Elle commençait à mieux le regarde de la tête aux pieds. Il se présenta devant toute la classe. Après quelques minutes de présentation, il commença son court. Il enseigna la base même du japonais. Mais il remarqua qu'Izayoi était dans la lune.  
  
- Mademoiselle Izayoi, dit Toga. Pouvez vous me dire ce que veux dire cette phrase ci. sayonara, mata tsugi no kikai ni(10.  
- Quoi, répondit Izayoi en sortant de la lune. Quel phrase, demanda-t-elle alors.  
- Si vous ouvriez votre livre à la page cinq et suiviez comme tout le monde vous sauriez où nous sommes rendu.  
- Pardon, dit-elle en cachant sa honte.  
- Quelqu'un veut aider mademoiselle Izayoi, demanda Toga.  
  
Une personne leva la main et répondit à la question. Après le cours, Toga leur donne leur devoir à faire pour le prochain cours et fit retenir Izayoi pour lui parler. Dès que tous les élèves furent parti, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Izayoi, je vous ai retenu ici pour une raison.  
- Je sais. - Vous ne savez pas la raison, répondit-il sans la lui laisser une chance de finir sa phrase. Je voudrais que vous écoutez plus mon cours ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre dehors de mon cours.  
- Bien Monsieur. Je vais écouter au prochain cours, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
- Je sais que vous avez du potentiel, mais vous n'écoutez pas beaucoup.  
- Je sais que je n'écoute pas toujours. Mais je vais corriger cette situation pour le prochain cours, dit-elle en souriant.  
- Bien. Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps. Vous pouvez partir, dit-il en ouvrant la porte du local.  
- Sayonara Sensei(11), dit-elle  
  
Cette phrase surpris Toga et le laissa sans voix.  
  
- Ou avez vous appris cette phrase, questionna-t-il - Oh. C'est une phrase que mon cousin disait souvent lors de ses cours d'art martiaux. Je l'ai retenu tellement je trouvais cela beau, dit-elle toujours avec un beau sourire.  
- Je vois bien que vous avez un potentiel. Sayonara, dit-il à son tour après quelques minutes.  
  
Izayoi quitta le local et se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie qui l'attendait.  
  
-Et puis ton cours, demanda Tomoko.  
- Pas si mal, sauf que j'ai été encore une fois dans la lune.  
- Tu ne changera jamais, dit Tomoko pour taquiner Izayoi.  
- Mais j'ai pas le choix de changer, dit-elle - Comment ça, s'exclama Tomoko.  
- Si ça ne change pas, je vais être mis dehors du cours.  
- Wow! Il est chiant ce professeur là. C'est quoi qu'on a ensuite sur l'horaire, demanda Tomoko.  
- Ce qui nous reste, l'entraînement pour le hockey, dit Izayoi en regardant sa feuille.  
- Bon, on y va alors.  
- Oui.  
  
Les filles quittèrent la cafétéria et se dirigèrent vers la pavillon des sports. Elles ne se doutèrent même pas qui elles allaient avoir comme entraîneur. Elles entrèrent dans le pavillon et ensuite se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire.

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯

Lexique japonais  
  
1. Otôsan : Papa 

2. Demo : Mais

3. Kuso : Merde

4. Hai : Oui

5. Sukoshi damatte kudasai : Tu vas te taire un peu.  
6. Onegai simasu : S'il te plait.  
7. Iikagen ni shiro : Arrête

8. Gomennasai : Je suis désolé

9. Okaasan : Maman

10. sayonara, mata tsugi no kikai ni : Au revoir à la prochaine.  
11. Sensei : professeur ou maître.

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯

Mot de fin de Toga&Izayoi: Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous à plus. Nous avons déjà très hâte de vous présenté la suite. Mais pour le moment, nous souhaitons juste avoir votre opinion. Alors laisse nous un mot d'encouragement.  
  
Dewa mata. 


End file.
